This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from the application entitled Quick Start Device of Display Apparatus and Start Method filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 30, 1997 and duly assigned Ser. No. P97-77658.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick start apparatus for a display and method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for quickly displaying a video signal on a display by a microcomputer when the display power is switched ON.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display unit equipped with a display, such as a cathode ray tube, displays an image converted from video signals using electron beams. The electron beams are composed of a bunch of electrons emitted from a cathode preheated by a heater.
The electron beam emitted from the cathode is regulated by a bias between the cathode and a grid. Accordingly, conventional quick start circuits supply a constant voltage to the heater so as to preheat the heater. This reduces the initial heating time, thereby reducing the start-up time for converting video signals into an image on the display. Quick start circuits are also known which rapidly supply high voltage power to the heater to reduce the heating time.
Unfortunately, if the heater is constantly supplied with power over a long term, the life of the heater is shortened. Further, if the heater is rapidly supplied with high voltage power, the efficiency of the heater deteriorates, shortening the life of the heater.
Accordingly, to overcome such drawbacks in the conventional art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a quick start apparatus for a display for displaying a video signal on a display which quickly regulates the gain of a pre-amplifier and a bias level given to a cathode ray tube when the power is switched on.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of quick starting a display by quickly regulating the gain of a pre-amplifier and a bias level given to a cathode ray tube when the power is switched on.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, there is provided a quick start apparatus for, upon power ON, quickly displaying a video signal, the apparatus comprises: a power circuit supplying a driving power to a displaying device; and a microcomputer transmitting a first control signal for regulating a gain of the video signal to a pre-amplifier so as to quickly display the video signal after the power of the power circuit is switched on, and outputting a second control signal for regulating bias level of the video signal amplified and outputted by a main amplifier.